


Asexuality is not like nargles. [9/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Luna, Confused Harry, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, LGBTQ Themes, No Beta, and at queer Draco, aspec drabbles, hints at queer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: He looked around frantically, thinking that if aunt Petunia ever heard him talking about anything of that sort he would be probably in even more trouble then whenever his childish spurs of magic acted out. He whispered: "You really think that are people like that at Hogwarts?"(9th of 52 aspec drabbles!)





	Asexuality is not like nargles. [9/52]

Lots of people knew Luna was ace before they actually dared to ask what it meant. It wasn't that strange considering that, well, it was Luna. After all, they also knew Luna had a problem with nargles and greenish aura. People generally didn't question things about Luna, not anymore at least, because those simple questions led to far too lengthy and detailed explanations about the things that most people really didn't want to know about. The fact that Luna was ace meant to them just yet another magical curiosity that simply had no effect on their life whatsoever. They nodded, faking understanding and changed the subject or ended the conversation as soon as possible.

Except for Harry Potter.

Some would argue he was just brave enough to ask. Others would point out he was not aware of what he was getting himself into because he was either too dim or he still, after few months of acquaintance, didn't know Luna enough to recognize the danger of an oncoming lecture. Truth be told, Harry's hand was stinging from the detention with Umbridge, he was sleep-deprived due to his repeating dreams and he was simultaneously worrying about his Potions' homework and new plan for a DA class, so to be fair, he was barely listening, when Luna insisted she needed to pitch her idea to him and only paused when he realized what she was talking about.

"I- Uh, I don't think we should--" he looked around franatically, thinking that if aunt Petunia ever heard him talking about anything of that sort he would be probably in even more trouble then whenever his childish spurs of magic acted out. He whispered: "You really think that are people like that at Hogwarts?"

"Of course!" replied Luna in a bright shrill voice and Harry anxiously looked around again. "You're even talking to one right now, I'm ace."

"Oh," Harry blushed half mortified, half confused. "And... Uh... What does that- I mean, I don't mean to-"

Luna Lovegood rolled her eyes at him, which could signal a new rock bottom, but her friendly smile reassured him it's not something to worry about just yet.

"See? This is why we could use such a club. And it means I don't find anyone sexually attractive."

"Oh! Huh. That's a thing?" in a voice full of wonder at the things he still would never learn. It was only slightly tainted with doubt that he was learning it from Luna.

"Yes, Harry. Why?" she asked with a vague but enthusiastic smile. "You think it's something that you could identify with?"

"What? No! I mean-" He thought for a moment, but sighed resigned. "No."

"That's okay. I think then we would have too much in common, it would be getting weird."

"... yeah," offered Harry slowly.

"Awww, isn't that Hogwart's new favourite couple!" came a lazy voice and Harry jumped as Malfoy came closer towards them, as always framed by his thugs. Harry knew he should be more careful. "What are you whispering about? Love confessions? Plans for the future of your lovely family? Creating illegal clubs perhaps?"

Goyle laughed at his cue and Crabbe seemed to take it as a sign he should join though it was obvious the threat in Malfoy's voice went completely unnoticed by him.

"Yes, Draco! It's great we're running into you, actually. I want to start meetings for students of various sexual orientations and genders, and their supporters to meet in a friendly manner and learn. Would you be interested in joining?"

Harry stared at her with wide eyes. But apparently that blunt completely crazy approach was the right one because Malfoy's face contorted with anger and he seemed at loss for words for a long moment before he simply hissed:

"Watch it Loony or you're going to regret it," and he stormed off without questioning them any further.

"What-" Harry started asking quietly uncertain what he just witnessed.

"Shame. I think he could really benefit from those meetings. Oh well, I'm certain he will figure it out all by himself eventually as well, don't you?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great! So, Friday works for you?"

Harry wasn't sure when exactly and to what exactly he just agreed to without noticing, but he was sure he will eventually figure it out. And hopefully not before he will live to regret it.

"I can't do Fridays. Thursday or Saturday would work though."

"Great! I will check in with the others and give you the details by the evening. Invite Hermione and Ron too! I'm sure they will be delighted to learn more."

She grinned at him before turning on her heel and walking away, skipping happily.

Well, if anything else, he was sure he could at least sell this as a learning opportunity to Hermione... Ron might be a bit more problematic.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](lornochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to my [ace tumblr](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
